Pokemon: Definitely Maybe
by EgoPearlContestFan
Summary: "Daddy?" "Hmmmm ?" "How'd you and mum meet?"
1. Chapter 1

_" Daddy?" the young girl questioned, blinking her big brown eyes at the man, whose wild black hair was crammed underneath a red cap._

_" Hmm?" he answered, lazily snatching the ketchup off his Pikachu before the electric mouse slurped all of the red sauce out of the bottle._

_" How'd you and mum meet? the 10 year old pressed on._

_The man froze for a second before asking " Why do you want to know Rose?"_

_" Nothing much" Rose replied, looking at her father innocently, " Seth was telling about how his parents met, he says that his dad flirted with every women he saw"._

_Her dad laughed " Thats the truth"._

_" So are you gonna tell me?" Rose prompted, scowling as her father replied " It's complicated"._

_" I'm smart!" she replied "so tell me"._

_"No"_

* * *

_Ash felt like banging his head repeatedly against the wall as he got Rose in bed._

_" Please. Please. Please. Please. Please" the young girl kept on repeating, well aware that her father was going to crack any minute now._

_" Fine!" he burst out as Rose gave him a smug smile that reminded him a lot of Gary Oak. _

_" Just so you know, I am changing all of the names except for my own and you have to guess who your mum is"._

_" Fine!" Rose replied smoothly " I love mysteries"._

_" Okay then" Ash began, sitting on Rose's bed, " It all stared in................................."_

* * *

Thanks for reading this everyone! Its not the best but I did try. Sorry its so short but I didn't want Ash to start the story here, I also put it in Italics as most of the story is gonna be in the past and I don't want to put all that in Italics. Please R&R and I wouldn't mind some constructive critism either, It'll help me write the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Definitely Maybe


	2. Indigo Plateau

Sorry this took so long to get out. I had loads of Homework and tests. I want to thank my reviewers, Currie_Sauce and EarthBolt100. Sorry if everyone seems out of character. I thought that since they were older, They would mature and change. Since I'm not very good at coming up with names so, Except for Ash's and later in this story Dawns names, I went along with the Japanese names. I don't own Pokemon or the movie Definitely Maybe and Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R. and I don't mind having any constructive critism. It'll help me make the story better

* * *

A boy named Ash Ketchum wanted to become the best Pokemon Master there ever was. When he was 10 years old, he set off on his own Pokemon Journey with his starter pokemon, Pikachu and, somehow, both of them soon were being chased by mad pokemon and fell into a lake." Rose giggled and Ash ignored her as he carried on with the story. They were fished out by his, soon to be bestfriend, a girl named...

"Kasumi" Rose announced.

"Huh?" Ash asked, glancing at his daughter.

"The girls name is Kasumi"

"Why is the girl named Kasumi?"

"Cause it's a pretty name!"

"Pretty?"

"What's wrong with a pretty name like Kasumi?"

"Okay. Kasumi it is. Now as I was saying"

Soon, He and Kasumi meet another best friend, a boy named Takeshi who would fall for every female they came across in their travels. They travelled everywhere on their Pokemon journey together. Takeshi, who was the oldest, wanted to be a Pokemon breeder while Kasumi wanted to be the best Water Pokemon Trainer.

"Many years passed and Ash and Kasumi started dating. They dated for a couple of years and were very happy with each other Until New Years Day when Ash got an job invitation to work in the Indigo Plateau"

* * *

_"Kasumi! Kasumi!" Ash called out as he ran outside, tripping over his Muk while running around in his excitment._

_"Ash!" Kasumi sighed, shaking her head as she help up the overly eager boy and making a mental note to take Muk to the Pokemon Centre after to be checked for any injuries._

_"Look at this!" he told her eagerly, shoving the, already crumpled, piece of paper into the ginger-haired womens hand. Kasumi looked down at the piece of peaper curiously and her eyes widened "Whoa Ash" she breathed, " you got a job at the Indigo Plateau!"._

_"I know" Ash boasted, a smug look briefly settling on his face. " This will help me become a pokemon master!"_

_"How will it help you do that?"_

_"How will it help me? Kasumi, Lance and the Elite Four are at the Indigo Plateau!"_

_"I knew that! I meant how will them being there help you?"_

_"They can give me and pikachu tips on how to train everyone then I can beat them and become the next pokemon master!"_

_Kasumi smiled at the boy and murmured " How long will it be for?". Ash glanced at the invitation again before exclaiming " Just a couple of months, I promise you I'll visit and you can visit me too! We can also keep in touch by writing emails and telephoning eachother..."_

_As Ash babbled on excitedly, Kasumi just frowned but relaxed a couple of seconds later and shut Ash up._

_" I'll miss you when your gone" she said quietly and Ash hugged her as she replied back " I'll miss you too Kasumi!"_

* * *

"It's not Kasumi" Rose told her father firmly and both Ash and Pikachu looked her in suprise. "Pika" the electric yellow mouse asked and Rose, understanding Pikachu perfectly, replied.

" The first girlfriend _always _gets dumped". She crossed her arms, just like her mother would have done when she was Rose's age, to show that she wasn't going to change her mind.

" If you say so" Ash said reluctantly. " Carry on with the story then" his daughter commanded him and Ash rolled his eyes.

* * *

_He was supposed to be at the Indigo Plateau in a week so that didn't leave very long to pack up his belongings but with Kasumi's help, Ash managed to do it all on time. At the time, He was living with his room-mate Shigeru who, to Ash, was the biggest womanizer in the world, flirting with any women that came their way. They were still good friends though and said their goobyes earlier on in the week as Shigeru had to go with his grandpa somewhere for a couple of days._

_" Could you do me a favour when you get there Ash" Kasumi asked her boyfriend, who looked at her curiously._

_" Remember that one Coordinating contest I said that I had tried? Well I tied with the other finalist, Haruka, we shared the ribbon but I think she deserves it now"._

_Kasumi gave Ash half of an orange ribbon and Ash put it in his bag, along with his pokeballs and turned to hug Kasumi goodbye as Pikachu clambered onto his shoulder._

_"Bye Kasumi" he said and gave her a quick kiss. "I promise I'll phone!" he yelled out as he got into the car which started to drive off as soon as he shut the door. As he put his seatbelt on, the car drove off, leaving Pallet Town behind and going to Indigo Plateau, where Ash would start his new job._

* * *

I think I killed Kasumi's character here but she's not going to be in the story much anyways. Kinda obvious who Kasumi, Sigeru and Takeshi was. Misty, Gary and Brock. I know Gary uis not likely to live with Ash in a shared apartment but lets just pretend that since he was the only person I could think of. Still not that much of a chapter but there will be more next chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
